I'll Look After You
by Squirtle1996
Summary: The almighty Titania, Erza Scarlet had transformed into a child after a mission. With her barely being able to walk, who will look after her? Contains spoilers for chapter 344. Fluff, fluff and more fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm here with another story! After reading many NaZa fics, I've started to enjoy the couple more. So I've decided to write my own. We'll I hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer that I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Erza Scarlet, the almighty Titania of Fairy Tail had just got her time reversed. Standing in front of a crystal was a girl that is slightly shorter than Wendy. Most of her armour either fell off or was slightly hanging on. The redhead began to check her body as she was still in shocked of her transformation. Any other person watching would find this the most adorable thing they have ever seen.

"What is going on?!" Erza panicked as she cupped her cheeks with her hands. She tried to get off this mountain, but quickly lost her footing and fell down.

"Ugh… I'm not used too moving in this body…" Erza ruffled her hair. She then had these thoughts going along in her mind. Wendy becoming like an older sister, Natsu and Gray challenging her to a fight, and Jellal taking no interest in her child body.

"I ABSOBULTELY HAVE TOO TURN BACK TO NORMAL!" Erza shouted.

"Erza! Where are you?!" A familiar voice called. "Come out Erza! We solved the mystery behind the giants and the frozen flame!" The voice came from no other then Natsu. The dragon slayer picked up her scent near the base of the mountain and began to chase after it.

As he ran further, the scent became stronger. He ran until he saw a short girl with red hair with her back facing him. He decided to ask the girl if she had seen her teammate.

The pink haired man tapped the girl's back. "Hey, have you seen a scary girl with red ha… AHHH ERZAAAA!" The girl turned around and happened to be the person he was looking for.

"Natsu?" Erza said with a childlike voice.

"Ka...kawaiii…" Natsu mumbled before he shook his head rapidly to snap out of it. "Erza! What happened to you?!" Natsu shouted.

"I don't know… it seems like I have changed back into a kid somehow." Erza replied. Without hesitation, Natsu quickly bolted up to her and pinched both her cheeks.

"Naaatshuuuu! Waaat aree yeww dewiinggggg?" Erza mumbled as her cheeks were being harassed.

"You're too cute Erza!" Natsu released her and grinned.

"Where are the others?" Erza asked as she rubbed her cheeks.

"We separated too look for you. We're going to meet up at the entrance of the village in thirty minutes." Natsu ruffled her hair.

"STOP THAT!" Erza glared. Natsu quickly took back his hand and fear was showing in his eyes. Even if Erza did become a kid, she still has that fearsome aura.

"Oh yeah, we figured out the mystery behind the frozen flame. You see that mountain?" Natsu pointed at the mountain where Erza had fallen off. "That is the flame."

"Really?" Erza questioned.

Natsu nodded his head. He pointed at the mountain behind her. "That is the flame! Gray put a drop of moon drip on the ice near the entrance of the village. The ice is slowly melting and soon it will melt the ice off the entire city, including the flame." Natsu explained. "Come on, let's go. The others should be waiting by now."

"Alright let's go back." She tried to walk, but stumbled. But before she can fall, Natsu had caught her. A blush crept on to her face when she noticed that Natsu was holding on to her.

"Whoa there." Natsu laughed as he witnessed Titania stumbling as she walked.

"Sorry… I'm still not use to this body." Erza blushed.

Natsu gave her his signature grin. "Looks like you won't be able to walk back." Natsu said as he lifted her up to his back.

"What are you doing?" Erza asked the boy.

"Well since you can't walk, I'll give you a piggyback ride." Natsu grinned. "And besides, it's not every day that I can give the almighty Erza Scarlet a piggyback ride." Nastu laughed.

Erza just gave a soft laugh. It seems like turning into a child actually made Erza a kinder person. She crossed her two small arms around Natsu's neck and laid her head on his back. 'Natsu's warm.' Erza thought to herself before she closed her eyes and fell into a slumber.

Natsu carried her through the village and back to the entrance where he met with his other friends.

Gray was shocked to see the once scary woman, become a cute little sleeping girl.

"WOW!" Gray said loudly. Lucy slapped him behind the head. "Don't wake her up! Idiot!" Lucy whispered.

"What should we do with her?" Carla asked.

"I don't know… maybe we should take her back to the guild and ask master if he has a cure." Natsu suggested. The others agreed and decided to take Erza back to the guild to have master look at the situation.

The group busted open the guild doors which caused everyone to look their way. Everyone began too crowd around as they saw Erza in a child's body.

"What happened too Erza?!" Elfman shouted.

"Keep it down!" Gray whispered to Elfman as he pointed to the sleeping redhead on Natsu's back.

"Erza-san became a child after our mission. We don't know how." Wendy said.

"Where is master?" Natsu asked.

Mirajane ran to get Makarov, who was sleeping at the bar too look at the situation.

"Master, we need your help! Quick!" Mira pushed the old man to where the crowd was.

"Erghh what happened?" Makarov rubbed his eyes. He looked at Mira who had her finger pointed at somewhere. He traced her finger and his eyes were wide open after seeing Erza as a kid.

"Oh dear! What happened?!" Makarov shouted.

"We don't know. All we know is that Natsu had found her like this near the bottom of the eternal flame." Gray replied.

"Ahhh. It seems like some sort of magic had transformed her." Makarov rubbed his chin.

"So you have a cure?!" Natsu whispered, making sure not to wake her up.

"Well no. But it's highly likely that she'll change back when the time is right. So no problem there." Makarov replied.

"But there is a problem. SHE CAN'T EVEN WALK BY HERSELF!" Natsu shouted. His yelling made the girl no his back move a bit, but she was still sleeping. Lucy smacked him on the head and put her finger on her lips.

"So, it seems like she's not use to this body. Well I guess we'll need someone to take care of her." Makarov insisted.

"So who's going to look after her?" Lucy questioned. She was worried that she'll have to. Her house barely fit her so she couldn't possibly fit another person.

"Don't worry Luce. I don't want Erza to get Lucy kicked out of the house when she sleeps on your bed without your permission." Natsu laughed. A tick mark appeared on the blonde's forehead.

"I guess we can contact Jellal via lacrima and see if he's interested." Mira suggested. Hearing the name Jellal, the redhead quickly bolted up. Noticing that she was still on Natsu's back made her blush.

"Erza-san is awake!" Wendy shouted as she noticed the redhead blushing.

"Hey guys!" Erza smiled with her child voice.

"Awwww!" The entire guild reacted.

"Erza, sicne you can barely walk, were going to call Jellal to see if he would like to look after you." Natsu said. Erza was a bit frustrated hearing that she needed someone to take care of her. But she isn't denying the fact that she could barely walk without stumbling. She sighed in defeat and accepted. Also, since it was Jellal she was more willing.

Mira got the lacrima and called Jellal. A few seconds of waiting and Jellal appeared on the orb.

"Jellal, we need you to take care of Erza." Mira said.

"Erza? What happened?" Jellal asked. Natsu carried Erza to where Mira was so Jellal could see her.

"Hey Jellal!" Erza waved.

"Whoa, Erza! What happened?!" Jellal was shocked.

"She was turned into a kid somehow and we need you to take care of her." Gray said as he made his way over to the lacrima.

"I don't think I can do that." Jellal said. This made Erza shocked as her eyes went completely white with her mouth opened.

"Why not?" Nastu asked.

"I'm not interested in little girls…" Jellal stuttered.

It was happening. Erza's nightmares were becoming reality. You can see a little ghost coming out of her body.

"WHAT?! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HER!" Natsu shouted at the lacrima.

"I do. But now she's a kid. I don't think I can take responsibility." Jellal replied nervously.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Natsu was angry. His body was heating up to the point where Erza was sweating, but she didn't flinch because she was still shocked after hearing that Jellal had no interest in her.

"Natsu-san! Calm down! You're going to burn Erza-san!" Wendy shook the fire dragon slayer. Natsu did as the blue haired girl said and calmed down. But he was still not done.

He took in a deep breath and exploded. "WELL THEN, FINE! DON'T WORRY ERZA!" This woke the scarlet mage back into reality. He then lifted Erza in front of him with one hand and made her face him. "I'll look after you!" the fire mage grinned at her and smashed the lacrima with his other hand.

"NOOOO NATSU! THAT WAS EXPENSIVE!" Makarov shouted and a little ghost came out of his body, just like Erza.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think about the story and don't forget to leave a review! Also, tell me if I should continue because I don't want to write a story that no one enjoys.**

**Well, until next time! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone in the guild was shocked to hear what the fire dragon slayer had blurted out.

"You're going to look after m…me…?" Erza raised a brow with a slight blush.

"OF COURSE!" Natsu grinned.

"Natsu, are you sure about this?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah why not. I knew Erza since we were kids. We even showered together before. And of course I don't want Gray to look after her because he would be stripping in front of an innocent child." Natsu smirked at the ice mage.

"What?! At least I know how to take care of a kid!" Gray retaliated.

"That is true…" Lucy said.

Gray's eyes sparkled. Finally someone acknowledged his inner genius. "Thanks Lucy!" He smiled as he put his hand up for a high five.

The blonde rubbed her chin. "Yeah, having Gray strip in front of Erza when she's a kid is a bad idea." Gray's smile was wiped off his face and his mouth dropped to the floor with a shocked expression.

"Anyways… are you sure you can handle looking after her?" Mira asked.

Natsu gave the barmaid a serious nod. "Of course I can! You trust me, right Erza?" Natsu placed Erza on a stool and looked at her.

Erza had to give this a serious thought. It's not like that she didn't trust him, but he is Nastu after all. The clumsy, loud and irresponsible Natsu. But to her, he was also loyal, strong, and a person that was important to her. Without him, her life would have changed 180 degrees. She knew that she couldn't live without him as she depended on him a lot. Like the time at the tower of heaven, and the time she knew that Natsu was the one to beat master Zero. Hell, even when she was giving up and about to meet death himself when she was facing Azuma at Tenroujima, his voice was the one who gave her the strength to keep fighting. Without further thought…

"I trust you." Erza smiled at the dragon slayer.

"Alright then! You will move to my house tonight!" Nastu grinned.

Erza's eyes widened. "Why do I have to move to your house? You should come to mine."

"Well I'm not allowed into Fairy Hills am I?" Natsu responded.

"Aye! But I can!" Happy cheered.

"Well I guess your right…" Erza sighed in defeat. "But I need to go back to bring some stuff."

"What do you need to bring? You're almost half the size as normal. You can't possibly fit your old clothes." Natsu stated.

"I guess you're right…" Erza sighed again.

"That's okay. We can go shopping for you later!" Mira smiled at the little redhead. Suddenly, Erza's stomach growled. With Erza transformed into a child, her appetite also became like one. Her face was a deep shade of red as she was embarrassed from the sudden noise.

"Awwww" Everyone in the guild reacted.

"I'll go get you your favourite strawberry cake." Mira smiled and left into the kitchen to bring out Erza's favourite food. The other guild members went back to what they were doing before, but Natsu decided to go out.

"Where are you going?" Erza asked.

"I need to go get something. I'll be back in a few minutes." Natsu grinned and left through the doors.

After a few minutes, Mira came out from the kitchen with a slice of strawberry cake on a plate. Erza's eyes sparkled as she can see heaven on that white plate. Mira placed the cake in front of her and Erza began to drool. Mira couldn't help but squeal at Erza's cuteness. The redhead began to dig into her cake, and Natsu came back to the guild. He was holding a bag of something and went into the kitchen. Erza quickly finished her cake and asked Mira for another slice.

"Mira! Can I get another slice?" Erza raised her hand to get the barmaid's attention.

"Sure thing." Mira smiled. Before she could make it into the kitchen, Natsu stopped her, holding a bowl of something.

"NATSU! WHY DID YOU STOP HER FROM BRINGING ME CAKE?!" Erza slammed her tiny fists on the table.

"Calm down Erza." Natsu walked over to her table and placed the bowl down. "I just thought that since you're a kid, you'll need to eat your fruits. I didn't know what fruits you liked, so I just got some fresh strawberries from the market down the street." Natsu smiled.

"But I want cake!" Erza began to tear up. Any person would find that cute.

"No buts! Here, I'll feed you." Natsu picked up a fresh strawberry with his finger and offered it to Erza. Erza stared into Natsu's eyes. Her heart was beating faster and faster and a blush appeared on her face. 'What is this feeling…' Erza thought to herself. She hesitated to accept it at first because of the embarrassment, but the longer she stared into his eyes, the more she felt comfortable with it. She slowly motioned forward and opened her mouth, with her eyes never leaving his. Her teeth touching the berry and she chewed through it.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Natsu feeding her the last half of the berry.

"Oh my! Did you see that?" Lucy squealed.

"Yeah! That was soooo cuteee!" Mira squealed in delight. Natsu continued to feed her strawberries as she continues to stare into his eyes.

"Natsu seems more mature all of a sudden." Lucy laughed.

"Last one Erza." Natsu looked into the bowl.

"Ummm… would you like the last one…? Erza stuttered. She was worried that he would reject her offer.

"Sure if you don't mind." Natsu grinned.

Erza's worries vanished and she smiled. She picked up the last strawberry with her tiny fingers and leaned forward, offering the strawberry to Natsu. He didn't hesitate and leaned in to grab it with his mouth.

"Mmmmm, thanks Erza!" Natsu mumbled as he was still chewing.

Mira, who watched the entire thing, was squealing like a fan girl. She just witnessed the cutest moment in her life.

**A/N: Short chapter yayyyyy! Well since you guys enjoyed this story and suggested that I should continue, I've decided to post a quick chapter. Hope you guys liked it and don't forget to leave a review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu got up from his spot and made his way to the kitchen to put back the bowl. What he didn't realize was that Mira was watching his every move. She decided that this was a perfect chance to speak with him one on one, so she made her way into the kitchen as well.

"Hey Natsu." Mirajane smiled at the dragon slayer who was cleaning the bowl.

"Oh hey Mira!" the fire mage grinned as he just finished rinsing the bowl.

"So… Natsu… why did you feed strawberries to Erza?" Mira smirked at him.

"Well I thought kids needed to eat fruits to be stronger. Besides, I'm paying her back for the old times." Natsu explained.

"Old times?" Mira raised a brow.

"Yeah. When we were little, Erza would force feed me fruits even though I refused to." Natsu replied.

"SHE FORCED FED YOU FRUITS?!" Mira was shocked.

"Yeah… it's because I didn't like fruits. I still remember the pain I went through. Fruit juice splattered all over my face and clothes." Natsu shrugged as he recalled his childhood memories. "But at least it helped me grow stronger, I think."

'That Erza. Having all the fun without me.' Mira said in her head.

"Well I'm going to go home. Can you go out with Erza to get her some clothes later?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah I can get her some clothes, but why are you going home?" Mira asked.

"I need to clean up the place before Erza comes. If she saw the mess, she would eat me, and then kill me." Natsu shrugged. "Well I also want her to feel more at home…" A slight blush appeared on Natsu's face.

Mira slowly absorbed what Natsu just said into her brain. She was confused at first, but then a smirk came on her face. "Oh my Natsu, when were you and Erza… you know… a thing?" Mira giggled.

"Huh?" Natsu didn't know what the barmaid was talking about. It's not his fault that he doesn't know about things like this.

"Well… when were you two… together?" Mira giggled.

"Uhhh… Erza and I have been together ever since I joined Fairy Tail!" Natsu put up an innocent smile.

Mira could only face palm. "Natsu do you like Erza?" the former demon said straight forward. There was no way Natsu could mess this up.

"Of course I like her. I also like Lucy, Cana, Levy, Juvia and even you." Natsu grinned.

Mirajane's mouth dropped to the floor. She couldn't believe that Natsu had so many crushes, including herself. She blushed at the thought of her and Natsu together.

"And Gray…"

Mira snapped back to reality. She could swear that he said Gray. She must be having hearing problems to hear that from the dragon slayer.

"Could you repeat that?" Mira smiled.

"And Gray. I like Gray too." Natsu repeated.

"WHAT?!" Mira yelled. "YOU LIKE GRAY?!"

"Yeah, I like everyone in Fairy Tail." Natsu grinned.

Mira wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Phew, and for a sec I thought you were…" Typical Natsu, as dense as ever. "Never mind, what I meant was that do you have any…. Uhmm… I know! When you're with Erza do you feel anything special? Like you feel something that you won't usually feel when talking to anyone else, other than Erza." Mira explained.

Natsu put his hand under his chin. Anyone there could tell that the salamander was trying to use his brain, something he didn't have or it was very tiny. Soon, a light bulb appeared above his head. *DING*

"Why yes." Natsu was trying to sound smart. "When I'm with Erza, I feel all warm and fuzzy. My heart keeps pounding faster and faster. When I see her sad, it makes me sad, but when she's angry, I GET ALL TERRIFIED! I JUST DON'T GET HOW THIS WORKS! Even though she's fully capable of protecting herself, I still feel the need to protect her."

Mira was out of words. She never knew that this brainless dragon was actually able to declare his feelings for Erza. She just couldn't help but squeal. Finally Fairy Tail can get another new couple! "Okay Natsu, I want you to say all these things again, but to Erza." Mira commanded.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"Because it will make her happy!" Mira shook the salamander. She couldn't let this chance slip by.

"Really?" Natsu responded. He couldn't tell how that would make her happy.

"YES!" the barmaid screamed. She was starting to get frustrated. Natsu was starting to get terrified because the last thing he wanted was for Mirajane to use her satan soul transformations. It was always a bad thing when that happens.

"Ugh, I'll tell her later when were at home." Natsu looked at the clock. "OH SHOOT! I BETTER GET GOING! I NEED TO MAKE MY PLACE SEEM SPECIAL BEFORE ERZA COMES! MIRA HELP ME BRING ERZA TO MY PLACE LATER!" Natsu panicked.

Mirajane laughed. "Alright, I'll bring Erza to your house by around seven."

"Alright, Thanks." Natsu nodded and dashed out of the kitchen. He then grabbed Happy by the tail and dashed towards the guild door.

"NATSHUUUU! WHERE ARE WE GOINGGGG?!" Happy yelled as he was being dragged full force by the salamander.

"WE'RE GOING TO CLEAN THE HOUSE!" Natsu grinned and they were out of view from the guild.

Erza, who was staring at Natsu was confused. "What are they doing?"

"Natsu went to do something for you." Mira said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Something for me?" Erza raised a brow. It was unexpected for her because she didn't' even threaten him yet. "What is he doing?" The redhead asked.

"You'll find out later." Mira winked.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for another short chapter. It was supposed to be longer, but while I was typing I got distracted from watching Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (pretty scary). Also I wanted to post something up before I went to bed so…. HERE IT IS! Thanks for everyone's time for reading this and the positive reviews! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu dragged Happy and ran off from the guild. He couldn't waste any more time as the hour hand on the clock is quickly approaching seven. They ran into the forest and ran into their house.

Panting Natsu, quickly told Happy to pick up everything that was on the floor. He wanted his house spotless by the time Mira and Erza get here.

"Ughh Natshuuu, why are we cleaning the house?" Happy cried while carrying a bunch of used pot and pans with his tiny paws.

Natsu wiped the sweat off his forehead while he scrubbed the floor with a towel. "Because if Erza saw this mess, we would become sushi."

_In Happy's thoughts_

Happy found himself sleeping on top of rice with a thin layer of seaweed wrapped around them. He looked around to see a redhead with an evil smirk.

"I'm going to eat you!" Erza said evilly as she spread wasabi over the blue cat's body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Happy returned to his senses in the real world. "You're right!" Happy picked up his pace and flew around the house as fast as he could to pick up everything.

_Back at the guild_

"Come on Erza, how many cakes can you eat in a day…" Mira sighed at the redhead who was happily enjoying her who knows how many did she eat cake.

"Aff Lofttt" Erza mumbled with her mouth full of strawberry cake.

"Erza!" Mira shouted.

"Whattt?" Erza mumbled.

"You should know that it's rude to talk with your mouthful." Mira pointed a finger at her.

Erza swallowed and put another piece in her mouth. "Sorry!" the redhead mumbled. It seems like that turning back into a child also made titania lose her guardian figure.

"Didn't you listen to Natsu? He said you should be eating fruits like the child you are." Mira said as Erza continued to stuff herself.

Erza swallowed her last bit and placed the fork on the plate. "Of course I listened to him. If I didn't why would I let him be responsible for me?"

"Then why aren't you following his orders?" Mira questioned.

"Because I LOVEEE cake!" Erza's eyes lightened up.

Mira sighed. How could she forget? Cake was like life to this girl. Without cake, there wouldn't be Erza.

"Anyways… Natsu said I should help you buy some clothes before we go over to his place. Is it alright?" Mira asked.

Erza wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Alright! Let's go!" Erza got off her chair and held on Mira's hand like a daughter and mother." Mirajane only squealed. It's not every day that you can see this cute side of Erza.

"Ready?" Mira asked. Erza nodded. She struggled to take her first step, but she made it. Slowly, she began taking step after step with Mira's support. After ten minutes of walking around the guild, Erza was finally able to walk normally again.

"Alright I can walk again! Let's go!" Erza cheered. Mira led Erza around town to see if she found anything to her liking.

Walking by a store, Mira spotted something that would maker Erza even cuter.

"Erza over there!" Mira dragged the redhead into a store. "We would like to buy that dress that is on display." Mira smiled. The woman who was working there smiled and went to bring back a pink dress. The dress had small frills at the bottom and a white bow tied around the waist area.

"PUT. THIS. ON." Mira commanded Erza evilly.

Erza sweat dropped but decided to wear it because she was nowhere near Mirajane's power level with her child body. She got the dress and went into the change room to change. After stripping and putting on the dress, Erza was shocked. She couldn't believe her eyes. 'This is…cute…" the redhead said in her mind. She walked out the change room and Mira's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

She ran up to the child and held her hands. "OH MY GOD! YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" Mira squealed. 'It also matches Natsu's hair' Mira giggled on the inside. "We're buying this!" the barmaid demanded.

"But I didn't bring any money…" Erza sighed.

"It's okay. I'll pay for you." Mira smiled.

"But…"

"No buts! Just imagine what Natsu would say." Mira smiled.

"Why does it matter what he thinks?" Erza blushed.

"Errr… I mean if Natsu found out that I didn't try my best looking clothes for you, he would kill me!" Mira smiled nervously. Mira put her hand below her chin. "I think there's something missing." Mira travelled the store with her eyes until she stopped at a white bow and a pair of white flip flops. "AH HA!" She grabbed the bow and flip flops and tied Erza's hair into a ponytail and made her put the flip flops on. "Perfect!" Mira smiled. Erza looked at herself in the mirror. She did think she looked pretty cute with a ponytail. That was the reason why she tied it when she was in her Goth loli costume during the Miss Fairy Tail contest and when she's in her cotton sarashi and long pants with the flame design.

"Okay, we'll buy this set." Mira said to the woman.

"That would be 50,000 jewels." The woman replied.

"50,000?!" Erza's mouth dropped to the floor. She couldn't believe it, sure the dress was cute but 50,000!

Mira smiling, handed the woman 50,000 jewels.

"But why Mira…?" Erza asked.

"Because you're my friend." Mira smiled. Erza's eyes began to tear up and she started sniffling. She ran up to the motherly barmaid and hugged onto her waist.

"Whoa there!" Mira stumbled a bit.

"Thank you!" Erza shouted and sniffled again.

'You owe me one Natsu.' Mira smirked and returned the child's hug.

"Alright, let's look for other clothes!" Mira smiled.

"Alright!" Erza held back onto Mira's hand and they continued to walk around. Over the course of two hours, Mira bought Erza seven more dresses, seven pairs of pajamas and seven pairs of shoes.

"Ummm… isn't this kind of too much?" Erza questioned the barmaid.

"Nope!" Mira smiled. "There's still an hour before I take you to Natsu's. Wanna get something to eat?" Mira asked.

"Okay! I am getting pretty hungry. Curse this tiny body!" Erza raised her fist in the air. "But not cake… I think I had a little too much…" Erza clutched her stomach.

"YOU THINK?!" Mira shouted.

_Back at Natsu's_

"Alright, now that this place is spotless and clean. We have to quickly go out and buy some stuff to make this place look more like a real house." Natsu commanded.

"Aye!" Happy saluted.

Even though there house was clean, it was still empty. They didn't even have a bed for crying out loud. All they have were hammocks and he's pretty sure that Erza wouldn't want to sleep on that. Heck, he was getting pretty tired from sleeping on it anyways.

"Alright, today we go buy beds. We can buy other things later." Natsu decided.

The duo went out to a mattress shop and went to look for the most comfortable bed. Lying down on each one, the dragon slayer finally found a perfect one. It was queen size and it was big enough to fit him, Happy and Erza. Natsu then ruffled his hair wildly. 'Ughhh, I can't sleep with Erza on the same bed!' He yelled in his mind. He then decided to buy two of the same mattresses and carried both of them home. He took down the hammocks and placed the two beds there. He got out two light pink blankets and two white pillows and placed it over the mattress.

"Perfect! Job well done today partner!" Natsu grinned.

"Ayee!" Happy laughed.

Natsu and Happy never felt so accomplished. Natsu and Happy laid down on the beds, but suddenly a knock was heard from the door. Natsu looked out the window and saw that the sun was setting. He then looked at the clock and noticed that it was seven.

"THEY'RE HERE!" Natsu shouted at happy.

"Oh boy a sleepover!" Happy clapped his paws.

**A/N: another day, another chapter. Hope you guys like it and don't forget to leave a review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu quickly bolted to the door in order to let his guests in. He looked through the tiny door hole, but to his confusion there was no one in sight.

"Huh? I swear I heard a knock." He took one last glance and went back to the bed.

"Who was it?" Happy asked.

"I don't know" the dragon slayer laid on his back. Almost falling asleep due to the fatigue from cleaning his overly messy house, he quickly bolted up from another knock. He rushed to the door and peeped through the door hole. Yet, there was no one there. The dragon slayer ruffled the back of his head in confusion.

"Happy did you hear knocking?" Natsu asked that blue cat that was sitting on the bed. The blue cat nodded.

"Strange…" Natsu mumbled as he went back to his newly bought bed.

"Natsu… could it be… THAT THERE'S A GHOST?!" Happy freaked out.

Natsu laughed. "Come on Happy, there's no such things as ghost." But his laugh was short as he glanced out the window, a shadow was seen.

"HAPPY!" Natsu hugged on to the cat. The blue cat began to shake at the paranormal activity. "Idon'tbelieveinghostsIdon'tbelieveinghostsIdon'tb elieveinghostsIdon'tbelieveinghosts" Natsu mumbled quickly as his entire body was shaking.

*Knock Knock*

Both the dragon slayer and the cat bounced up at the sudden noise.

"Happy you go." Natsu let out his hand to the door to indicate that the cat should go look to see who it is.

"Natsu, this is a good opportunity for you to get some new experience. I say you should go." The blue cat gestured that his fellow friend should go.

"Nah you go."

"It's okay, I'll give you the chance."

"Cats first."

"I'm a dog."

"What?! You never told me you were a dog?!"

"WHAT I WAS KID—" *Knock Knock*

Natsu and Happy quickly went under the blankets with their eyes looking at the door.

"Come on Natsu! You're the child of Igneel! What would Igneel think if he saw you like this!" Happy shouted.

"You're right! I am the child of Igneel!" Natsu shouted back.

"You are the almighty salamander of Fairy Tail!" Happy continued.

"YEAH!" Natsu got out from under the blankets.

"SO WHAT SHOULD YOU DO?!" Happy shouted.

"I'M GOING TO GO OUT THERE AND KICK BUTT!" Natsu roared and raised his fist in the air to show his superiority.

The dragon slayer marched right to the door with no fear. He opened the door in one quick swing. He showed no fear, until he saw the outside world. The sun was nearly gone and the sky was getting darker by the second. The trees casted shadows and the winds made the air chilly. All of a sudden, he felt like he was fighting with one thousand fully powered Gildarts. He was about to turn back until someone kicked him from behind and slammed the door shut.

"HEY HAPPY! LET ME IN!" Natsu banged on the door with his fists.

"YOU'RE NOT COMING BACK IN UNTIL YOU FIGURE OUT WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Happy yelled from the other side of the door.

"WHAT?!" Natsu shouted. He wasn't mentally prepared to do this. Suddenly, the voices of branches being cracked were heard. Natsu quickly turned around.

"WHO'S THERE?!" no reply…

"I'M… I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU…!" Natsu stuttered. Footsteps were heard and they were coming towards the dragon slayer.

"STAY BACK! I'M WARNING YOU!" Natsu raised his fist high in the sky and lit it on fire. Shadows were beginning to appear in Natsu's eyesight. As they began to approach closer, Natsu began to step back. He stepped back until his back collided with his front door. The shadows began to get closer and the only thing the fire mage could do was shake in terror as what is about to kill him was about to reveal themselves.

The shadows stepped closer until they were out of the dark shadows that the trees have casted. The moonlight was shining on two girls, one around the age of eighteen and the other about ten. They were holding luggage and were both giggling as they saw the look on the salamander's face.

"Rawwrrr!" Erza tried to imitate a monster. She then gave a laugh.

"Hey Natsu!" the redhead waved.

"Er…er…zaaaaaaaaa" Natsu was shocked.

"We got you there Natsu." Mira covered her lips with a hand and giggled.

"WHOA! WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?!" Natsu shouted. Hearing the commotion, Happy opened the door to see what was going on.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Happy yelled as he opened the door.

"Hey Happy!" Erza waved and smiled.

"Er…er…zaaaaaaaaa" Happy was imitating Natsu.

Happy and Natsu stood there like they became stone statues. Mira and Erza each went up to them and waved their hand in front of them to see if they would move their lifeless body.

"NATSHUUUU!" Erza yelled loudly into the dragon slayer's ear. This worked as Natsu's ears began to bleed from the sudden impact of Erza's voice.

"OWWWWWWW MY EARSSSSS!" Natsu crouched and cupped both his ears with his hands. He was in that position until the ringing stopped.

"That was mean Erza." Natsu sniffed with light tears in his eyes.

"Well are you going to invite us to go in or what?" Mira asked.

Natsus tood back up and replaced his sorrow with a grin.

"Alright! Let's go in!" Natsu got the luggage and they entered. He slammed the door shut, but forgetting Happy that he was still a stone statue. He quickly opened the door and grabbed his furry friend.

"Wow Natsu. This place looks a lot better than I imagined." Erza laughed.

"Yeah, Natsu! This is actually not bad." Mira winked at the dragon slayer. She knew exactly how much effort he put into cleaning the place. The barmaid has been to his house a few times to help him clean the place a bit, but to no effort because it would be messy again the next day.

"Hehe, this is nothing. Oh and thanks for bringing Erza here Mira." Natsu grinned at the former demon.

"No problem." Mira smiled. "So Natsu, does Erza look cute in her new outfit?" Mira wanted to know what Natsu thought about the cute little redhead.

"Ummm… I guess it's cute." Natsu replied. This earned Natsu a smile from Erza. She ran up to Natsu and hugged his waist. "Thanks Natshuu!" Erza closed her eyes with her head below his chest. "Don't mention it!" Natsu ruffled Erza's hair.

'I think this is too much for my heart. If I stay here any longer, I'll get diabetes.' Mira thought.

"Well guys, it's getting late so I should be going now." Mira smiled.

"Alright! Thanks for today Mira!" Natsu grinned.

"Yes, thank you Mira!" Erza followed.

"No problem! Also, Natsu Erza's clothing is in that suitcase. So make sure to change her before going to sleep. I don't want her to ruin that cute dress." Mira giggled.

Erza blushed. "I can change myself!"

"Natsu you better take care of her. If anything happens, I will find you." Mira glared at him. The salamander sweat dropped. "Ayeeee…."

Mira giggled once more and left the building. The only ones left in the house are Natsu, Erza and a lifeless Happy.

"Okay Erza. I guess it's only the two of us for now. What do you wanna do?" Natsu asked.

"Let's talk about scary stories." Erza smirked.

"No." Natsu crossed his arms.

"You gotta admit, that was pretty good." Erza smiled and lightly punched the dragon slayer.

"No it wasn't Look at Happy!" Natsu pointed at the frozen cat. "He's scared senseless."

Erza laughed. "He's such a pussy… cat."

Natsu smirked evilly at the redhead. "I think it's time to get my revenge." The salamander rubbed his hands. He then jumped at the redhead who was sitting on the bed.

"TICKLE. TICKLE." Natsu began to tickle Erza manically.

"AHAHA STOP IT! STOPPPPPPP!" Erza continued to giggle.

"Not until you say you're sorry!" Natsu continued to tickle her.

"SORRY!" Erza shouted. Natsu quickly stopped. He thought he would never see the day. The day that Erza Scarlet had apologize to him so innocently. He actually found it kind of cute.

"That's too much Natsu." Erza giggled. She then let out a yawn. The redhead was sleepy from all the shopping she did with Mira.

"Looks like someone is sleepy." Natsu opened up her luggage to pull out a pair of pajamas for the redhead to change into. "The washrooms' over there" he pointed at the door beside the kitchen.

Erza went into the washroom and changed into her blue starry pajamas. When she came out of the washroom, Hearts were seen on Natsu's eyes.

"Ka…kawaiii…" Natsu mumbled.

"What was that?" Erza said not clearly hearing what the dragon slayer had said.

"Never mind. Here you can have that bed on the inside and I'll take the one on the outside." Natsu suggested.

"Okay." Erza moved over to the bed on the inside and Natsu placed Happy who was already asleep on the table. He then moved over to where Erza was. He lifted the blanket up and tucked Erza in, giving a light pat to her chest. "Goodnight Erza." Natsu whispered with a grin.

Erza let out a yawn. "aaahaaa… goodnight Natshu." And like that the redhead full into a slumber. Natsu let out a small smile and moved to turn the lights off. He then jumped into his own bed beside Erza's and fell asleep himself.

**A/N: Woohoo another chapter. **

**Well since you guys said that the chapters were too short. I was thinking, would you guys rather have shorter chapters but I will update every 2-3 days or longer chapters but I'll update slower. **

**Don't forget to leave a review! **** Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Morning has come and the sun had just risen over Magnolia. Rays of sunlight pierced through the window and hit directly on to the sleeping dragon slayer's face. He opened one eye to see his surroundings. The first thing he saw was Happy, sleeping on the table. He then turned around to see a little girl with red hair sleeping on the bed next to his. The dragon slayer let out a yawn and then he put on his signature grin.

"I guess I can let her sleep for a little bit more." The dragon slayer got up from his bed and went into his washroom to prepare himself for the day. He opened the tap and got out his pink cloth. He placed the cloth into the rushing water and began to rub his face. He changed back into his usual vest and pants and went back out to see his little friend still asleep. He decided to take a look at her to see if everything is okay. Natsu went beside Erza and faced her face.

'She looks peaceful.' He brushed a strand of her scarlet red hair off her face. 'Nothing like her usual self. I could get use to this.' The dragon slayer smiled.

*Grrrrrrrr*

The dragon slayer looked down at his stomach. It seemed like his stomach was the source of the grumbling noise. He then proceeded to the kitchen. He got out his apron and wrapped it around his waist. No one knew this, except for Happy, but Natsu is actually a decent cook. Every morning he would cook a beautiful breakfast for him and Happy before they left for the guild.

"Just one more thing!" Natsu rushed to his cupboard and began to fling things. He was desperately trying to look for something. After another few seconds…

"AH HA!" Natsu had found his white chef hat. "Oh chef hat. I love you." Natsu kissed the hat. He then placed it on top of his head. "Much better."

"Let's see what is there to eat today." Natsu went over to his fridge and busted it open. In his fridge were eggs, bacon, milk, a fish and some vegetables.

"Hmmm… looks like eggs and bacon will do. I guess I'll have to take Erza grocery shopping later to see what she likes." Natsu said to no one. He took the ingredients out and turned on the stove and added a bit of oil and waited for it to sizzle on the stove. He gently cracked two eggs to create a perfect sunny side up. After, he got out six pieces of bacon, three each for him and Erza. After the bacon was done, he got out the fish and quickly fried it a bit for Happy.

He placed an egg and three pieces of bacon on one plate, and the same for the other. All of a sudden, a light bulb appeared on top of the dragon slayer's head. He went to grab his salt shaker and untwisted the lid. He lifted the egg on Erza's plate up a bit with a fork and dumped a quarter of the shaker's salt on to the bottom of the egg.

"Huehuehue. This is for all the times she made me suffer." Natsu smirked as he saw an image of a tiny Erza taking a bite of the egg and seeing the expression on her face made him roll on the floor, laughing.

He then gently set the egg back down and pressed on it a bit so more salt can stick on the egg, and so the salt is less noticeable. He placed Happy's fish into his own personal fish bowl and brought everyone's plate to the dining table where Happy was currently sleeping. He got out two forks and set them along their plates.

The dragon slayer went back over to Erza to wake her up. Giving her a tiny shake, she began to move.

"Hey sleepy head. It's time to wake up." Natsu said softly. Erza began to move again, but didn't wake up.

"Erza…" Natsu shook her again. Still no response.

"Strawberry cake!" Natsu shouted.

Erza opened one eye widely. "STRAWBERRY CAKE?! WHERE?!" She stood up on the bed, looking both ways to see where her favourite cake was. Instead of finding a strawberry cake, she found a grinning pink haired boy instead.

"I lied." Natsu smiled.

Erza slowly fainted down on to the bed, like she had just seen Ichiya in swimming trunks.

Worried, Natsu quickly shook her. "Eyy Erza!"

"Can't. Live. Without. Cake." Erza said.

Natsu sighed. "Come on, I already got breakfast ready."

The redhead opened her eyes. She started to sniff the air with a smile growing on her face. "Wow! It smells nice!" She quickly got up from her bed and went over to the table and took a seat. The dragon slayer smiled and walked over to his own seat. He quickly gave Happy a shake to wake him up.

"Who cooked this?" Erza asked.

"Natsu did." Happy yawned.

Erza's eyes widened. "Natsu can cook?" She was shocked. She didn't expect the dense dragon slayer to be able to cook. Her stomach began to growl as the aroma of the food went up her nostrils. It was clearly seen that Erza wanted to devour this food badly as she begins to drool. Natsu gave himself a smirk. 'She's going to eat it!'

"Hey Natsu! Thanks for the meal!" Erza got up from her seat and moved over to Natsu. She quickly tip-toed and gave Natsu a peck on the cheek with her lips. Both of them blushed and she quickly went back to her seat.

"What was that for?" Natsu said while rubbing the part where she kissed.

"For taking care of me." Erza put on a cute smile.

"She likeeees you!" Happy interfered.

Natsu's blush began to grow. His hearting was beating faster and faster. He just couldn't handle Erza's innocence. It was too much for him. He looked back at the egg that was sitting on her plate. 'Should I tell her or should I not?' Natsu argued by himself. He was about pull his hair off but was interrupted when Erza lifted up her fork. She sliced part of her egg with the side of the fork and scooped it up. She slowly lifted the fork and started to move the fork closer to her mouth. She didn't realize that the bottom was covered in salt.

'Oh crap. Oh crap. She's going to eat it! I have to do something!' He didn't want to harm an innocent child, and besides, when she turns back to normal, he'll probably have to suffer her wrath. Without hesitation, Natsu quickly got up from of his chair and quickly ate the egg that was on her fork before she could.

"Hey –"

"Thanks for the egg Erza!" Natsu's eyes opened to the max and he faked a grin while chewing on the egg, slowly. He quickly grabbed his fork and scooped up part of the egg that was on his plate and raised it in front of Erza's mouth.

"Open. Wide." Natsu mumbled while putting on a fake smile as his mouth is suffering from the saltiness. Erza looked at Natsu, thinking about what he was up to. But for some reason her body moved on its own and she opened her mouth to accept the food.

"He likes her!" Happy cheered. This earned the cat a deadly glare from the duo.

"Umm… thanks Natsu…" Erza blushed while looking down at the floor.

" 'lltakeyours!" Natsu quickly scooped everything on Erza's plate into his mouth. "Surrryy. I Haf to use the baffruum!"Natsu quickly ran into the bathroom at the speed of light. Erza and Happy was just watching as they didn't know what was going on. Natsu quickly emptied his mouth in the toilet and flushed. "Dat wuz a barddd ideaer." Natsu mumbled as he rinsed his mouth in the sink.

He went back out after a few minutes to see Happy and Erza had finished their meals.

"Thanks Natsu. That was tasty! I wish you can cook for me every day!" Erza smiled.

"Don't worry Erza! You can since you're sleeping over for a while!" Happy cheered as he licked the bowl.

A sweat drop slid down the salamander's cheek. He made sure to not try that stunt again. He brought the dishes to the sink and made sure to wash each one carefully. The last thing he wanted was for his house to be back to the way it was before while Erza was staying over.

He finished tidying up while Happy was playing with Erza.

"Alright Erza. We're going to the supermarket to see what you like. We'll go to the guild later." Natsu said as he wiped the water off his hands.

Erza nodded. She opened her luggage, but was struggling when deciding what to wear. She was used to just re-equipping into adult clothes and had no idea what looked nice on a child.

"Hmmm, what to wear?" Erza asked.

Natsu knelt beside her to look at what's in her luggage. It was filled with all kinds of different dresses.

"Wow. Mirajane sure got you a lot of clothes." Natsu sweat dropped. Erza nodded in agreement. "Mira did go overboard."

Eyeing what's inside, Natsu found the perfect thing for her today.

"Here!" Natsu pulled out a white frill dress and a pink flower hair tie. Erza accepted it and went into the bathroom to change. After a few minutes, she came out with the dress on and her hair tied into a pony tail with the tie. Natsu had nothing to say as he was staring in awe.

Erza noticed that he was staring at her and gave out a small blush. She was waiting patiently for a reply, but the dragon slayer didn't say anything.

"Well… what do you think…?" Erza said nervously while looking at the floor, hoping to get a decent response from the dragon slayer.

Not knowing that he was replying. "You… look… cute…"

Erza then looked back up to the dragon slayer and smiled with a blush on her face. Natsu then realized that the redhead was blushing and he finally realized that he had just said that she looked cute out loud.

Natsu began to panic. He started to wave both his hands like mad. "No no! That's not what I meant!" Natsu shouted.

Erza's froze. Then her smile slowly faded. Tears began to form in her beautiful eyes. "So…so does that mean… you think I look bad?" Erza asked with a shaky voice. She was on the urge of crying and the only thing that would bring a man down to his knees were tears. Natsu was starting to freak out. Like Elfman would say. 'It's not manly to make a girl cry! Especially if it's just a kid!'

"Nono…" Natsu began. But it was too late, a teardrop slid down the little girl's face. She covered her face with both her hands.

"No please don't…" Natsu reached out his hands to comfort her, but he stopped midway when he heard a cry. He stared at the crying girl for a few more seconds. He then embraced the girl to comfort her. Surprised, Erza removed her hands from her face and looked at Natsu with tears still in her eyes.

"Natsu –"

"What I meant was that you are more than cute!" Natsu screamed as he shut his eyes tightly.

Erza froze.

"What I meant was that you're cute, strong, brave, kind, beautiful, and every other term that defines cute and beautiful!" Natsu blurted out.

The redhead was speechless. She didn't expect Natsu to confess to her like this.

"Natsu… you mean it?" Erza asked as she finished wiping the tears off her face.

"YES!" Natsu nodded.

Erza's heart was beating faster and faster. Her face was getting hotter and hotter as the colour is getting redder and redder.

"Natsu. I'm sorry, but I'm a child right now. I don't think I can accept you as my boyfriend right now but maybe in the –."

"IT'S OKAY! I UNDERSTAND!" Natsu said out loud. She misunderstood what Natsu was doing. All he wanted was her to stop crying.

"So you're okay?' Erza asked.

Natsu nodded violently.

"Okay. Good." Erza smiled. Natsu wiped the sweat off his face. "Now let's go get you that strawberry cake."

"Maybe later. Right now I'm thinking about strawberries."

**A/N: Could have been longer, but I got lazy so here it is! Hope you guys still enjoy this story. Don't forget to leave a review! **


	7. Chapter 7

Natsu and Erza had just finished breakfast and cleaning. The day had just begun and the duo already had their smiles and laughs. Erza, who was happily chewing on strawberries on the couch was watching Natsu trying to wipe Happy's face as his face was greasy from the fish he had earlier.

"Nuuu Natshuuuuu!" Happy cried as the dragon slayer had caught him. He started to use the cloth and rubbed it roughly around the blue cat's face. Erza was laughing at the torture Happy was getting.

"huuuhhhhhuuuh. That… was… awful!" Happy panted.

Natsu turned to Erza who was still laughing. "Don't laugh. Cause you're next." Natsu gave an evil smile.

"No no no no" Erza stood up on the couch and made an X with her arms. Natsu who ignored her went into the bathroom to get another cloth and rinsed it with water. When he went out, Erza was not on the couch anymore.

"Come out Erza." Natsu called. No one answered.

"Come on Erza." Natsu called. No one answered again.

"Erza I won't hurt you, I promise." Natsu called again. Erza peeked through the corner of the wall. She slowly made her way out to the opening. Natsu smiled and moved beside her. He got his cloth ready. Erza closed her eyes shut as she knows that she'll get the same fate as Happy.

Feeling of the cloth gently touching her face, Erza slowly opened her eyes to see Natsu gently wiping her face. She looked him in the eye and he looked back at her.

"See. There's nothing to worry about. I won't hurt you. Besides you're too precious to hurt." Natsu said softly. Erza eye's widened a bit with a small smile on her lips. Her face was a deep shade of red. Natsu's words always made the redhead smile. She doesn't even know why. She didn't know why she felt so happy to be with Natsu, but she likes the feeling. Even though they are already as close as to sharing the same bath with each other when they were young, she still wanted to get to know him better.

"Alright. Let's go out and get our stuff now and then we'll go to the guild. I'm sure everyone at the guild misses you." Natsu smiled at the redhead in front of him. She gave a little nod and held out her hand. Natsu raised a brow in confusion.

Noticing that he isn't taking action, she looked him in the eye. "Well… aren't you going to hold my hand?" Erza asked with a pout.

"Why?" Natsu asked. Erza's pout then became a frown. It seems like her plan of getting closer to Natsu had just faded.

"Natsu, she's a child. It's only natural for you to hold her hand so she won't get lost!" Happy explained.

"But she's still Erza. She's may be a child but she still has her memories so why would she get lost?" Natsu asked.

"NATSU! HOW DUMB ARE YOU?! THAT'S JUST AN EXCUSE!" Happy shouted.

"I don't get it." Natsu smiled as he scratched the side of his head. Happy almost ripped his fur right off his head.

He flew over to Natsu and whispered into his ear. "It means she likes you, idiot!"

"I know." Natsu whispered back.

"No you don't know! What I meant was that she likes you as more than a friend!" Happy replied.

"So a best friend? That's nice. I consider Erza a best friend also." Natsu grinned.

"Erza likes you Natsu. It's obvious. You're the only one that doesn't understand." Happy smacked him on the face. He was going to smack him with his tiny paws until he understands.

"Hey –"

*smack*

"What –"

*smack*

"Areyoudoing?!" Natsu shouted.

"Erza loves you, Natsu." Happy whispered to him. He wasn't going to bother with this any longer.

"What?!" Natsu replied. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"I've been trying to tell you for the past two minutes!" Happy smacked him again.

After hearing what Happy had to say, Natsu turned back to Erza who was frowning at the floor. He remembered what he had said to Erza before. How he wasn't going to hurt her, but right now he is causing her emotional pain. 'Ohhhh… I messed up didn't I…?" Natsu gave himself a mental face palm.

The dragon slayer continued to examine Erza. Even though Erza was a kid, she still looked beautiful. He then knitted his brows together. 'Erza li…likes me?' The dragon slayer didn't know what to do. He never imagined that the fearsome knight would be interested in him. Even though he doesn't deny his handsome looks and incredible strength, but out of everyone, why him?

"Er…Erza…?" Natsu slowly reached out his hand at the redhead. He stopped when she looked up at him and puffed out her red cheeks with an angry face. Clearly she was mad at him.

"Erza…" Nastu spoke again. This time Erza flung her head to the side. "Hmmp" She put on an annoyed look.

"Playing hard to get I see…" Natsu smirked at her. She didn't respond. The dragon slayer quickly moved over to her to pick her up bridal style.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Erza blushed at the fact that Natsu was holding her in his arms. She felt happy as the warmness radiating off the dragon slayer was slowly covering her body.

"Holding hands is too mainstream. This is much better!" Natsu grinned. Happy sat on top of his head and grabbed on to his hair. After that, he quickly ran for the door.

"LET'S GO!" Natsu yelled as he took off into the distance.

**A/N: My apologies for the short chapter and lack of update. I was really busy this week because my friends made me go out every day (going to go broke soon). **

**This was a short chapter because I was just typing this and noticed that the Oreimo OVAs were out on crunchyroll and I had to watch it so I decided to end the chapter here. **

**Well stay tuned for next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Gosh Natsu. I could have been killed. What were you thinking?" Erza complained as Natsu placed her on the ground. The streets of Magnolia were busy and crowded as usual. The dragon slayer had ran from his house all the way to town in two minutes while carrying Erza bridal style and with Happy sleeping on his head.

"Well it was fun wasn't it?" Natsu grinned and patted Erza on the head. The redhead flicked the dragon slayer's hand back with her finger.

"Oww!" Natsu cried while he rubbed the part of his hand where Erza had flicked.

"That's what you get for touching me without my permission." Erza crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks and glared at him.

"So you don't want me to take care of you?" Natsu said a little hurt.

"Nope." Erza flicked her head to the side with eyes closed. She decided to have a little fun on her own. She was waiting for salamander to beg forgiveness and to treat her to all the strawberry cake she wanted. But when no one replied, she opened one eye and turned to see that Natsu was gone. She swore that her heart stopped. She freaked out as the dragon slayer was nowhere in sight. She looked all around but couldn't find him because the height of other people was blocking her view. Oh how she wished that she was an adult again.

After a few more seconds of panicking and searching, she saw blue. It was Happy! She made her way through the crowd. Even if she had to push through people, she didn't care. Her priorities was getting to the dragon slayer. After a few pushes and "excuse me", she finally got out of the crowd and spotted the dragon slayer walking away with his head down. Tears started to emerge as she saw the figure that she was searching for. She quickly ran to him and hugged onto his waist.

"DON'T GO!" Erza screamed as she shut her eyes closed tightly.

"Huh? Erza?" Natsu turned around to see a little redhead hugging onto him..

"Please don't go." Erza whispered.

"But…"

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that! I want you to take care of me! I want you to be by my side! To protect me! So please… don't abandon me." Erza cried.

"I…" before Natsu could finish, he was interrupted from the sudden crowd that surrounded the two.

"You can't abandon this child!" A man yelled from the crowd.

"How could you do this to such a thing?" A woman yelled afterwards.

"But I…"

"You should be ashamed." Another person yelled at him. Soon everyone was starting to make comments. Natsu couldn't say anything to Erza from all the surrounding noise. All she did was hold onto him.

"Erza." Natsu said. She didn't reply.

"Erza." He repeated again. She didn't reply again. He didn't blame her for not answering. He could barely hear himself think. He wanted to comfort her but he couldn't. He was getting seriously pissed off now.

He faced up to the sky with Happy falling off his head to the ground in the process. "Could you all… PLEASE SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND?!" Natsu roared. His voice was probably heard throughout the entire town. Everyone went dead silent. Happy also woke up from the sudden noise from his best friend.

"Ugh… what's going on?" Happy said as he rubbed his eyes.

Natsu placed Happy back on his head and he gently pulled Erza off of his legs. He looked at her face to see that she still had her eyes shut. She looked so vulnerable that it made Natsu feel sad. He knelt down to her height.

"Erza. Open your eyes and look at me." Natsu commanded. The redhead slowly lifted her eyelids up and to look into his eyes.

Content with that, he gave the redhead a gentle embrace. "Erza, I don't know where you got the idea that I would leave you, but you have my word. I will never abandon you. Even if you hate me and wanted me to go die in a hole, I'll still be there, beside you."

"Really? But I thought you were leaving me behind" Erza said.

"I was just going to get you a strawberry cake to beg for your forgiveness." Natsu sighed.

"Whoa really?! Then why was your head down?" Erza asked. Natsu let go of his embrace and looked her straight in the eye.

"Do I look rich to you?" Natsu frowned. Erza giggled. Natsu was happy to see that Erza was smiling again. What he didn't know was that Erza wasn't laughing at his joke, but at what she was thinking inside her head.

'Whoa… my plan was working?! Dammit! Why did I have to ruin it?!... At least he didn't plan on leaving me…'

The crowd apologized to Natsu for bashing on him earlier. Soon, the crowd disbanded and the only ones left were Natsu, Erza and Happy.

"You're good Erza. I never once saw Natsu like this. It's sad to say, but I think he's all grown up." Happy smiled as he wiped a tear off his face.

"Alright, when we go shopping, we're not buying any fish." Natsu announced.

"WHAT?! I'M SORRY NATSHUUUU!" Happy wailed.

The dragon slayer then faced the redhead. "Well let's go get you that strawberry cake!" Natsu grinned as he brushed off a few strands of hair from her face.

The trio went shopping for groceries as they had barely anything left in that fridge. After restocking on ingredients and not getting Happy's fish, they went to the guild.

"Hello everybody." Erza waved with a smile.

"Hey Erza!" Everyone waved back.

"Whoa you look beautiful today Erza!" Mirajane smiled as she walked over to the redhead.

"Where's Natsu?" She asked.

"He went home with Happy to put everything away after dropping me off here. He'll come by soon." Erza answered.

"Oh, okay." Mira then put on an intimidating look. "So… what did you guys do last night?"

"Uhhh… we went to sleep?" Erza raised a brow.

"Anything else?" Mira moved her face closer to Erza's. The redhead was now blushing.

"We didn't do anything you're thinking Mira!" Erza whispered.

"Oh really…" Mira smirked.

"Yes! I'm a child. And I don't think Natsu… harbours… any feelings for me…" Erza said a little sad.

"Hey Erza." Mira smiled.

"Yes…?" Erza replied.

"Did anything else happen that's interesting?" Mira asked.

"Ye..nooo…." Erza blushed a bit as she answered.

"Oh really? Just to tell you, I just happened to be in town this morning and there was a crowd of people and –"before she could finish, Erza covered the barmaid's mouth. She looked around the guild to see that no one was looking at them.

"Shhhhh…" Erza didn't want anyone else to hear about this embarrassing thing. Mira pulled Erza's hands off of her face.

"Ok Erza. Be honest. Do you like Natsu?" Mira asked.

"To be honest… I don't know…" Erza sighed.

"How would you not know?" Mira asked.

"Well… when I'm near him, I feel all happy and excited, but when he's not around me –cough- like this morning –cough-, I would start panicking. I don't know why, but I think it's because I was turned into a child." Erza confessed.

"Okay, I'll just pretend that you said you like him. OKAY! Let's get you two together." Mira smiled.

"WHAT?! NO! I'm not even sure if he harbour any feelings for me…" Erza said with a frown.

"We can change that y'know." Mira winked.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Erza sighed.

"Well does he show any signs of him liking you?" Mira asked.

"Well I –"suddenly the doors of the guild opened.

"We're back!" Happy flew into the building and went to search for Carla and behind him was Natsu.

"Speak of the devil! I'll just ask him myself!" Mira tried to stand up, but Erza stopped her.

"No!" Erza was mad.

"Why not?" Mira asked confused. "I thought you wanted to be with him."

"Even if I did, it's my own problem. So you should let me do it." Erza said.

"Okay... but if you need my help, I'm always willing to give you advice." Mira smiled.

"Thanks."

Natsu walked over to both of the mages and greeted.

"So Erza, we have a whole day to kill, what do you want to do?" Natsu asked.

"Let's –"

"Natsu, you should take Erza out for a walk around the park. Kids need exercise!" Mira suggested.

"What…" Erza's mouth was opened.

"Good idea!" Natsu grinned and took Erza's hand with his own.

"Wait I –"before Erza could say what she wanted, Natsu took her hand and dragged her out of the guild.

"Let's go!"

"Awww… they're already holding hands." Mira giggled to herself and went back to work,

**A/N: Oh yisss, got another chapter out. Huehuehue. I needs more fluffs! **

**Don't forget to review and look out for next chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks have gone by since Erza Scarlet was reverted back into a kid. During these two weeks, she had been staying at Natsu and Happy's. There were no signs of the magic wearing off and she might be stuck as a kid forever, or until she grows older. During her time as a kid, many guild members would tease her because if they didn't do it now, they would never get the chance again. But every time, Natsu would stand up for her.

Every day, someone different would take her out so that the dragon slayer can go on missions. She rarely got to spend time with Natsu at the guild because he had to do missions to be able to afford groceries and accessories for himself, Happy and her. The missions he chose were not difficult because it would usually only take a few hours maximum to complete. He would then rush back to the guild before sunset so that he could take her home before it got too dark. When they got home, they would talk about their day, eat, shower and then sleep.

"So how was your day with Lucy today?" Nastu asked as they walked outside of town. He was giving Erza a piggyback ride since she was complaining on how tired she was.

"Baddddd! Lucy made me walk for a few hours to look for lingerie. Only god knows why she would buy them! I mean, is it even legal?!" Erza fussed.

Natsu let out a laugh. "Haha! Yeah, Luce likes to wear those kind of things. She has a lot in her house."

Erza faked a smile. "Natsu."

"Yeah?"

"How do you know Lucy likes to wear those kind of things?" Erza asked.

"Uhhh…"

"If you tell me you saw her in one, I will kill you" She said with the smile still on her face.

"WHAT?! OF COURSE NOT! I JUST GO TO HER HOUSE OFTEN AND I FIND THEM LAYING AROUND!" Natsu explained. He didn't want to get a beating from Erza. Especially since she was a kid so he couldn't retaliate.

"What were you doing at Lucy's hou–"

"Hey look we're home!" Natsu interfered before she could finish her sentence. He didn't want to have another misunderstanding.

He let Erza onto the ground and went into the kitchen to prepare for dinner. Erza moved happily to the couch where she could watch Natsu do his work.

After they had finished eating, Erza went to take a bath while Natsu finishes cleaning up. About fifteen minutes later, Erza came out of the bath with purple pajamas. The redhead went to the kitchen to see that it was all tidied, but the dragon slayer wasn't there. She then heard a small snore coming from near the couch that she on earlier.

Natsu was on the couch, fast asleep. Erza moved closer to him. 'Poor guy. He must be tired from all the missions from these past two weeks. I should give him credit though, he is doing pretty well.' Erza thought. She sat beside the sleeping boy and slowly lowered her head until it was on his lap. She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

It was morning now and the sun had just risen. The beams of light shining through the window and hitting the dragon slayer in the eyes. He slowly opened them to see that it was already morning.

"Hmppf, morning already?" Natsu said as he yawned. He then noticed that there was additional weight on his legs. He peeked down to see Erza sound asleep. He gave a small smile and lifted her up into his arms. He moved to the bed and was about to put her down until she started moving.

The redhead opened her eyes and rubbed them.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you?" Natsu apologized.

Erza let out a yawn. "No, it's okay."

"If you want we can stay at home today. I feel like taking a day off from missions." Natsu suggested.

"Nah, I feel like going for a swim today." Erza replied.

"A swim? Are you sure your body can handle it?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, I think I got the hang of it." Erza smiled.

"Sure, I guess…" Natsu was a little worried but he still accepted just for the sake of her being happy.

The duo packed up their things for an afternoon swim around the pool and headed out to the guild. When they arrived, Lucy, Levy, Juvia and Gray were all sitting at a table. The two decided to ask if the others wanted to tag along.

"Where are you guys going?" Gray asked.

"None of your business!" Natsu shouted.

"What?! I was just asking!" Gray retaliated.

"We're going for a swim. You guys want to come?" Erza asked.

"Sur—"Suddenly two hands cupped over Gray's mouth.

"Nope! We're all good. You two enjoy yourselves." Mira smiled.

"Well if you say so…" Erza replied. Natsu and Erza then headed out the doors and went to the pool.

Mira let go of Gray. "Mira what are you doing?!" Gray shouted.

"I don't want you to ruin the moment for them!" Mira squealed.

"What moment?" Lucy asked.

"Think about it. Natsu and Erza. Together. In a pool." Mira smirked.

"Oh… I see where you're going." Levy nodded.

"JUVIA WANTS TO GO SWIMMING ALONE WITH GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia tugged Gray's arm.

"Nope, not happening." Gray shook his head.

The duo made it to the pool and settled their things down. Erza got into her mini bikini and noticed that Natsu wasn't changing.

"Why aren't you changing?" Erza asked.

"Because I'm not going into the pool." Natsu replied.

"Why aren't you going?!" Erza shouted as Natsu didn't want to go into the pool.

"Because I don't feel like it." Natsu said.

"But you wanted to come!" Erza kicked him in the shin.

"OW! That really hurt! And you said you wanted to come!" Natsu said as he rubbed his leg.

"That's because you agreed to come!"

"Well I'm not going in!"

"Why not?"

"Because of what happened last time!" Natsu shouted with a blush. The lat time Natsu went swimming with the gang, his swim shorts came off and Gray made fun of him. He swore that he would never swim with anyone again.

"Fine! I'm going in myself!" Erza yelled and jumped into the pool.

"Good girl!" Natsu grinned.

"I'm not a dog!" Erza yelled.

Natsu just stared at Erza while she swam a few laps around the pool. Suddenly Erza felt a sharp pain on her leg. She pulled a muscle in the middle of the pool. She began to panic and started to drown.

"NATSU HELP!" Erza shouted as she gulps of water began to enter her mouth.

"Very funny Erza." Natsu giggled. He didn't believe her.

"NATSU I'M DROWNING!" Erza yelled again.

Natsu giggled again. "Come on Erza. You're the best swimmer in the guild. How can I believe you're drowning?"

After a few more seconds, Erza was completely submerged in water. Her body was slowly sinking into the pool. Natsu was just staring like it was all an act.

He continued to stare until she didn't come back up for twenty seconds. Worried, Natsu called out her name.

"Hey Erza!" no one replied.

"Erza, this isn't funny anymore! Come back up!" Natsu shouted. Still no one replied.

Now he was panicking. 'OH SHOOT! I FORGOT THAT ERZA WAS A KID NOW!' knowing that he had messed up, he didn't even take off his shirt and he dove into the pool. He dove deeper until he caught onto Erza. He then quickly pulled her up onto shore and laid her on the floor.

"ERZA!" Natsu shouted at her unconscious body. She wasn't breathing.

"ERZA! ERZA!" Natsu began to shake her. He then pushed on her stomach to see if that would force the water out. It didn't work and he lifted her up bridal style and ran as fast as possible to the guild.

"Natsu what happened?" Mira asked as he saw Natsu panting while holding Erza.

"Erza drowned. We need to get her into the infirmary!" Natsu shouted. They quickly ran into the infirmary and placed Erza on the bed.

They had a doctor come and treat her. The doctor was able to make the water come out of her mouth and she was breathing normally again.

"Docs is she okay?" Natsu asked.

"She's breathing again, but her body experience to much shock and isn't awake. It can take about a day to a week or she may never wake up again." the doctor explained.

"WHAT?! YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER?!" Natsu gripped onto the doctor's coat.

"Calm down sir. I did everything I could. It's up to her now." Natsu let go of his coat and the doctor left.

Natsu went and sat on the chair beside Erza's bed. He gripped onto her unconscious hands and began to cry.

"It's my fault that she's suffering…"

"It's not your fault Natsu." Mira came over.

"Yes it is! If I believed her, none of this would have happened!"

"Natsu, if she was awake right now, she wouldn't want to see you like this." Mira comforted the dragon slayer. It was kind of shocking for Mira to see salamander crying because it was not every day that he would just let his tears fall.

* * *

_Five days later_

_Erza's POV_

I slowly bring up my eyelids as the bright sunlight hit my eyes. I turn my head to see my hand in someone else's. I followed the arm and saw Natsu, with his heading tilting down. He was sleeping. I tried to get up, but my body felt too weak. Oh right, I drowned. I just realized that I was in the guild's infirmary.

"Oh, you're awake!" Mira shouted.

"Hey Mira." I smiled. Mira then came over by my bed and helped me lean my back on the back of the bed.

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"Five days." Mira replied

5 days?! I was out for that long?!

"Really?" I asked again just to make sure.

"Yup. Natsu had been staying with you the whole time." Mira said.

Natsu was with me the whole time…?

"He never went to sleep for the last five days. I finally managed to tell him to get some rest at home, but he insisted to stay here." Mira said. Somehow I managed to blush.

Natsu… you idiot…

Natsu's head dangled a bit and he woke up. I watch him as he slowly lifted his head up. His eyes meeting mine.

"ERZA!" Natsu let go of my hands and then sat on the bed. He then proceeded to hug me and I managed to reach my arms behind his back and returned the favour. He was still the same. His body giving off this heat that made me blush even more.

"Natsu…" I said.

"Erza… I'm sorry. It was all my fault!" Natsu cried into my shoulder.

"It's okay Natsu. It wasn't your fault." I tried to comfort him.

"But it was!" Natsu shouted.

"It was my fault for even trying to swim in this body. I should be the one saying sorry." I said.

"For what?" Natsu asked.

"For making you worried." We let go of each other.

"Ummm… not trying to be rude, but I think I should get out of here before something happens…" Mira giggled.

"MIRA!" Natsu and I screamed in unison.

"I'm kidding! I'll go let everyone else know that you woke up." Mira then left the room with only me and Natsu remaining.

"So Natsu –"

"God dammit! You're never going swimming again!" he said as he hugged me again.

"What…" I said. He let go of me again to stare me in the eyes.

"From now on, I'm going to look after you, 24/7. No buts." Natsu said seriously.

I just giggled. I then proceeded to wrap my arms around his waist and buried my head right below his chest and smiled.

"Okay."

**A/N: Woohoo! Got another chapter for you guys! Don't forget to review and as always, look out for the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

It's been three days since the pool accident and Natsu looked after Erza's every movement. He followed the redhead everywhere, besides the washroom or when she's changing. He swore that he wouldn't let that happen again.

"Natsu, you don't have to follow me everywhere you know. Go get a job or something." Erza sighed, sounding annoyed. She had to admit, she enjoyed Natsu spending time with her, but this was getting out of control.

"Why would I go on a job when I can be... STARING AT YOU?!" Natsu said suddenly with his eyes wide opened. Erza's eyes were filled with terror. She began to shake just by hearing Natsu's words. It was like some kind of horror movie and the random ghost girl just popped out of nowhere.

"Natsu stop it! You're scaring her!" Lucy shouted as she crossed her arms on Erza's shoulders from behind.

"Huehuehue! Don't worry Luce. I'm just playing." Natsu rubbed the back of his head while grinning.

"Dammit Natsu! You really scared me!" Erza shouted. She got out of Lucy's hold and ran up to the dragon slayer and began to hit his chest with her tiny hands.

Natsu didn't react. He just stared at the tiny girl hitting him. After a few more seconds, he grabbed both her hands with his own. He looked Erza in the eyes. Their contact made Erza blush a shade of pink.

'Could he be…' Thinking about it just made Erza blush even more.

"Everyone… I would like to make an announcement." The dragon slayer said with his eyes not moving away from Erza's. Now that he got everyone's attention…

'This is it! He's going to declare his love for Erza!' Mira squealed in her head.

"I…" Natsu began.

"Yes?" Erza replied, a smile growing on her face. Everyone in the guild was starting to think the same thing now. They were all getting ready to cheer for the new couple

"I… I JUST SCARED ERZA!" Natsu shouted with a grin. Everyone in the guild's excitement died. They all sighed and went back to what they were doing.

Eraz also sighed and let go of Natsu. 'Why did I even think that he would…' and once again, Erza was left disappointed.

A confused Natsu scratched his head. "Huh? I thought it was amazing to be able to scare Erza…"

"Yo Natsu!" Gray shouted from across the guild.

"What do you want?" Natsu shouted back.

"Erza's a kid. Don't be stupid." Gray laughed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU ICE BASTARD?!"

And so, Natsu and Gray began to fight once again. Since Erza was no longer scary, no one is able to stop the two. They went at it for a few hours and the sun was already setting.

"Hmpph, are they ever going to stop?" Erza sighed as she looked at the duo fighting.

"Not when you're a kid." Mira said as she placed a strawberry cake on the counter for the redhead.

"Yeah, being stuck in this kid body sucks." Erza blew at her bangs.

"So you don't like being a kid?" Mira asked.

"Not really, I have a lot of trouble doing things which I usually wouldn't have. But there are some positives to it."

"Like what?"

"Well, me and Natsu got a whole lot closer." Erza blushed.

"Well you should have if you're spending almost every day with him."

"Hey Mira. Can I ask you a question?" Erza asked as she poked at her strawberry cake.

"Sure." Mira smiled.

"Promise that you'll be honest?" Erza said as she held out her pinky.

"Alright. I promise I'll answer as truthfully as I can." Mira said and wrapped her pinky around Erza's and shook.

"So what do you want to ask?" Mira asked.

"Am I scary?" Erza asked innocently.

"Of course not! You're adorable!" Mira hugged the girl and rubbed her cheek against Erza's.

"Even when I'm older?" Erza mumbled as her cheeks were getting harassed.

Mira let go of the redhead and moved back a bit. "Promise you won't get mad?"

"Promise." Erza replied.

"Well most of the guild is scared of you." Mira said truthfully. If what Erza wants truth, then the truth she's going to get.

"Really?" Erza asked.

"Yup. Isn't it obvious? Everyone does whatever you tell them to do." Mira said.

"Really? I thought they were only doing as I told because they're a bunch of great people." Erza frowned.

"You don't have to be sad about it, Erza. It's who you are and we all accept that." Mira patted Erza's back.

"So everyone, including Natsu?" Erza asked.

"I think he and Gray fear you the most." Mira giggled.

Erza tilted her head down even more.

"Nono, don't be sad!" Mira panicked.

The redhead looked directly into the barmaid's eyes. "Mira, I'm not going to lie. I have feelings for Natsu." Erza confessed. Her face was turning redder and redder.

"Ouuuuu, continue!" Mira clapped.

"But I don't think he holds the same feelings for me." Erza frowned.

"What makes you think that?" Mira asked.

"Well, there's a lot of competition. Like Lucy, Lisanna, and even you. Especially after the grand magic games! Girls from the other guilds acknowledged his strength after they witnessed future Rogue's defeat." Erza explained.

"First of all, I won't steal Natsu from you, but I'd be lying if I say that he doesn't look cute." Mira confessed. "Second, it's almost certain that Natsu harbours feelings for you."

"Really?" Erza began to smile.

"Yup, or why else would he be taking care of you." Mira giggled. The barmid put her hands on Erza's shoulders. "Look, Natsu is as dense as a rock. The only way to find out if he really has feelings for you is to ask him." Mira explained.

"Alright, I'll do it!" Erza stood up and put on a serious face. "I'm going to tell him." She began to walk towards the dragon slayer to confess to him.

_A few seconds later_

"I CAN'T DO IT MIRA!" Erza turned back around to the barmaid.

"Why not? He's right there!" Mira convinced.

"I just can't… not here… there are too many people." Erza frowned with a blush.

"Alright, I guess the only way is for you to do it at home."

"I guess that would be better if it was just the two of us…" Erza smiled. She then stormed off towards the dragon slayer with confidence.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted at the dragon slayer who was on the floor with Gray about to punch him in the face.

He grabbed onto Gray's arm to block the attack that was coming. "Yeah?"

"Let's go home. I'm tired." Erza said.

"Fine. Gray, we`re done for today. Erza`s tired." Natsu frowned as he let go of the ice mage's hand. He was just getting fired up.

"Whatever." Gray left and went back to his table like nothing happened at all.

"Alright Erza, would you rather be piggybacked home or carried home?" Natsu asked with a grin.

"Uhmmm… let's take a walk today. A slowwww walk." Erza suggested.

"Uhmmm… sure! Whatever you like my princess." Natsu grinned. He then got on one knee and held one of Erza's hand and gently planted a kiss.

"You the man Natsu!" Elfman screamed.

"Woooooooo!" Jet and Droy cheered.

"What was that for?!" Erza squealed as smoke was coming out of her ears. Her face was getting red and hot.

"Mira said that that shows that you like someone. And since I like you, I did it." Natsu grinned. The confused redhead then turned to the barmaid who was smiling. She just smiled and nodded her head.

'Well I guess that's a start…' Erza thought. The only reason she wanted to walk was so that she could have time to think of how she would confess to him.

The two then headed off into the sunset, with Erza not sure of how to confess to her beloved dragon slayer.

**A/N: I shall leave the good parts for next chapter. And since school is starting for me in 2 days, there might be a lack of updates so just bear with me. **

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review! **


	11. Chapter 11

Before they knew it, they were already home. Erza began to panic on how fast time had passed. She still didn't think of a way to confess to Natsu. They were now having dinner and Erza who was sitting on the opposite of end of Natsu was slowly poking at her food.

"What's wrong? No appetite?" Natsu asked as he munched down on a chicken thigh.

"Ugh, I'm just not very hungry…" Erza mixed her spaghetti with her fork. What Natsu didn't know was that she was suffering. Suffering for not knowing how to confess to him. She wanted the least misunderstandings as possible because knowing the idiot, he'll probably just say that he likes her back. That`s what she didn`t want. When Natsu says he likes someone, he likes them not as lovers, but as a friend or a guild mate.

The two had finished eating and Erza went to take a shower while Natsu finishes the chores. The scarlet haired mage lowered her body into the water until it reached her neck. Thinking of ways on how to get her feelings out for the dragon slayer. She thought of just asking him if he liked her. Too bad for our scarlet mage, this is Natsu she`s asking. She went as far as thinking of trying to seduce him, but she wasn`t in her regular body, and she wasn`t actually hard-core enough to try a stunt like that. She thought of just telling him straight that she loved him and that she wanted to be by his side for all of eternity. Erza agreed that just telling him would be enough. If she was going to give a confession, he will get one! Even if he rejects her, she'll just have to murder him when she gets back to normal. But who in the world would reject someone as beautiful as Erza. Any man would accept he right away without a second thought.

She slipped out of the tub and got in her yellow star pajamas. She turned on the hair dryer to blow dry her wet hair. She then turned to face the door. Taking a deep breath. She was going to march out there and get the man she loves. She opened the door to see Natsu happily cleaning the dishes. She marched towards him with confidence levels over the roof.

She was about to say something but a thought in her mind interfered. 'Wait… what if I don't get my regular body back?' She hesitated.

"Oh hey Erza! Done with your bath?" Natsu said as he turned around. The redhead was startled at his sudden movement.

"Uhm…uhm… yeah!" Erza stuttered. The question in her head repeated over and over again. What if she wasn't able to return to her normal state? She had been stuck in this child form for about three weeks, yet there was no sign of her turning 19 again. Maybe she should wait until she's back to normal before confessing.

"Did you have something to ask me?" Natsu said as he finished wiping the last plate.

"What?! No! I was just going to tell you that you can use the bath now!" Erza faked a laugh.

"Alright then. But I after I want to talk to you about something." Natsu said and left to the bathroom.

'He wants to talk with me about something?' Erza said in her mind. She sat on the couch to wait for him. If it was Natsu who wanted to talk to her, it must be important.

About a few minutes later, Natsu came out wearing his red pajamas. He looked nervous and a faint blush was on his face. He went to sit beside Erza, who was patiently waiting for him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Erza asked nervously. Natsu began to blush.

"Well… I just wanted to talk about some things…" Natsu faked a laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

"Like…?" Erza asked.

"Well… ummm… is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" Natsu said as he wiped the sweat off his face.

'What? Natsu thinks it's hot?' Erza thought.

"Are you feeling okay?" The redhead asked. She went and touched his forehead but quickly flinched back.

"You're burning!" Erza shouted, worried.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing…." Natsu cleared his throat.

Seeing him like this made Erza feel sad. "Look, if you have something to say, just say it." Erza said.

"If you say so." Natsu took both of Erza's hands in an instant. "I love you, Erza!"

Erza's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"I said, I LOVE YOU, ERZA!" Natsu repeated.

'Could I be dreaming?' Erza thought. She didn't expect Natsu to be confessing to her. Well at least now she doesn't have to play the hard part.

"Well what do you love about me?" Erza asked.

"What I love about you? Well there are many things. I love your hair, your strength, your kindness, your personality, I just love everything about you!" Natsu shouted with a massive blush. Erza didn't say anything. Natsu then covered his face with both his hands. "Gosh, you must think I look silly right now."

Natsu revealed his face again when he felt two hands grabbing his own.

"No, I don't think you look silly. I'm actually very happy that you were able to confess your love to me. Something that I couldn't do for you." Erza looked away with a blush.

"Wait… does that mean…?"

"I love you too!" Erza said shyly. Natsu then embraced Erza out of excitement. The redhead returning the favor.

"So will you go out with me…?" Natsu asked with a blush.

"Should I…?" Erza teased.

"YES!" Natsu shouted.

"No."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm just joking. Of course! But not right now." She then leaned her head onto his chest and Natsu wrapped his arms around her petit body.

"Huh? Why not?" Natsu asked, a little disappointed.

"What if… I don't return back to my original body? I'll just be a burden to you." Erza asked, a little bit sad.

"No problem. Even if the magic doesn't wear off, I'll wait for you. I'll wait until you're back to your regular 19 year old self and then I'll start dating you officially." Natsu grinned. This is what makes everyone like Natsu. He's kind, sweet and honest. "Unless if you don't want to date an old man." Natsu giggled. And his sense of humor…

"You won't be that old." Erza giggled. The redhead smiled again as the dragon slayer she loved had just confessed to her.

**A/N: Short chapter! Sorry! I just wanted to post something before school started. Story probably ending soon. Don't forget to review and stay tuned for next chapter!**


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: WOW! 100 reviews! Thanks guys! Tbh I never expected this story to be this popular. I'll like to thank all you guys for the support and hope you guys enjoy reading the final chapter.**

Morning had arrived and Natsu and Erza were soundly a sleep on the couch. Erza, who was lying her head on Natsu's shoulders began to stir as Natsu began to snore. She opened her eyes to see a drooling dragon slayer. She got out of her position and raised out her arms to let out a yawn. With his sharp ears, he heard the girl and Natsu began to wake up as well.

"Oh woops, sorry." Erza apologized after she noticed the dragon slayer waking up from his slumber. Natsu laughed and gave the girl a hug. Oh how he wished that every day he can wake up like this.

"So what do you want to do today?" Natsu yawned.

"Let's just go to the guild. I just feel like being with you today." Erza smiled.

The two agreed and happily ate breakfast together. Today was the day where they would finally get time to spend with each other at the guild.

At the guild, the mages were doing what they would usually do. Team Natsu was sitting at a table, chatting about going on a mission.

"Why not? We never went on a mission as a team in so long!" Lucy wailed.

"I promised Erza we'll be at the guild the entire day!" Natsu replied.

"But she's at the guild every day." Gray interrupted.

"Yeah, but today I'm here and we're going to have a peaceful day." Natsu grinned at the redhead sitting beside him.

Lucy turned to face Erza. "Erza! What have you done to Natsu?!"

"What do you mean?" Erza raised a brow.

"I mean… how did you get him to be so… obedient?"

The redhead began to blush as memories of yesterday flooded her mind. Yesterday was the day that Natsu had claimed her heart. It was probably the happiest day of her life. Now all she needs to do is turn back to normal and her life would be complete.

She thought about telling them that she and Natsu would be dating soon, but what if it doesn't happen? She still doubts that she will ever be back to normal and if she waits a few years, would Natsu still hold the same feelings for her?

She snapped back to reality when she realized that Lucy was waving her hand in front of her face.

"Ughmmm, I'm not sure. Maybe you should ask him yourself." Erza faked a laugh. Lucy gave a suspicious look but went for it anyways. She turned to Natsu who was about to start a fight with Gray.

"Oi Natsu! What have you and Erza been doing these past few days?" Lucy questioned.

"Huh?" Natsu looked confused.

"Okay, what did you and Erza do yesterday?" Lucy asked. A blush came on Erza's face as she heard the question.

"I confessed my love to Erza."Natsu replied innocently.

The whole guild was now quiet. Everyone turned their heads to stare at the dragon slayer. Erza closed her eyes tightly from the awkwardness and embarrassment.

"What…?" Lucy was lost for words.

"I said, I confessed my love to Erza." Natsu repeated again. Erza's ears were getting hotter and redder. Everyone in the guild has their mouths open.

"So you love Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Didn't I just say that I confessed to Erza? What's wrong with you today Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Is this true Erza?" Lucy turned to ask the redhead who was as red as a tomato. Everyone also turned their heads to face Erza. She gently and slowly nodded her head.

Silence filled the room for a few moments until…

"YOU'RE THE MAN NATSU!" Elfman shouted.

"WOOOOO! YOU GO NATSU!" Macao cheered.

"I always knew it." Gray smirked.

Everyone in the guild cheered for Natsu as he did something no one in the guild had the guts too. Many of the male mages had crushes on the redhead, but their hopes and dreams were all crushed by the redhead before they had the chance to tell her. Now Natsu had broken the chain and like Elfman would say, he's the man of men.

"So when's the marriage?" Gray laughed.

"Whoa whoa… that's a bit too fast isn't it?" Lucy faked a laugh.

"By the way Natsu, I still don't believe you would ask Erza out on a date. So who was the mastermind?" Lucy asked.

"Mirajane." Natsu said innocently.

"Of course…" the blonde sighed. She then turned to Mirajane to give the squealing maid a thumbs up.

"So you accepted him, Erza?" Makarov asked.

"Mhmm…" the redhead mumbled.

"Well, congratulations. But, I'm just letting you know… I don't want any underaged—"

"I UNDERSTAND MASTER!" Erza interrupted.

"Okay then." Makarov smiled.

Now the only problem is that Erza's still a child. There's no telling how or when she'll turn back, but she just hopes that it is soon. She didn't want to waste any more time. The redhead turned her head as she heard Gray and Natsu.

"Dude! I don't know!" Natsu shouted.

"How do you not know?!" Gray retaliated.

"Okay fine! When are you and Juvia getting married then?!" Natsu shouted.

Gray was speechless. Juvia also heard the dragon slayer and came clinging on to Gray's arm.

"Gray-sama! When is our marriage?!" Juvia cried.

"Ugh, get off me will ya?"

Now that Gray was distracted, Natsu moved over to talk with Erza. Feeling his presence beside her, the scarlet mage began to blush. There was an awkward silence between the two, even though like all the mages in Fairy Tail are celebrating for this newly "almost" couple.

"So…" Natsu started to break the silence. "It seems like everyone is happy for us."

"I guess you're right" Erza gave a small smile, not looking at Natsu's direction. He then proceeded to take Erza's hand and turned her around to look at him in the eyes.

"You know Erza, I love you very much." Natsu spoke softly.

"I love you too Natsu." Erza smiled but then it disappeared. "I just wish I can be my normal self again." Erza cried, a tear falling down the side of her face.

Natsu wiped the tear with his finger. "It's okay… as long as I'm beside you, I'm already very content." Natsu grinned to cheer her up.

Suddenly the two were hit by a flying Juvia and Gray. The four mages landed on the floor.

"Juvia, I told you not to pull—" Gray was shocked to see what was in front of him. Everyone in the guild were either blushing or closing their eyes. Erza was lying on top of Natsu with both their lips in contact. Suddenly like magic, Erza began to glow a bright orange. Her limbs beginning to grow and her curves appearing once again. But as she grew, her clothes also began to rip off her body. She realized and quickly got up from Natsu and re-equipped back into her heart kreuz armor.

"No one saw anything." Erza glared daggers at everyone.

"Yup, she is back to normal." Everyone sighed.

The redhead then helped the dragon slayer back up on his feet.

"EZRA!" Natsu gave the redhead a hug with her returning it.

"Awwww!" Mira squealed.

"Erza, how did you turn back to normal?" Natsu asked.

"I'm not sure…"

"Don't tell me all she needed was a kiss…" Lucy sighed.

"I thought this only happened in Fairy tales." Gray laughed.

"We are in Fairy Tail after all." Erza smiled.

Natsu then broke the hug and placed his hands on Erza's shoulders, looking her in the eyes.

"So now that you're back to normal… Erza, will you go on a date with me?" Natsu said sweetly.

"No." Erza replied. Everyone in the guild gasped. "I'm just kidding, OF COURSE! I promised you after all didn't I?" Erza laughed.

The two staring at each other then slowly leaned forward to share a passionate kiss.

And so… the mages in Fairy Tail all had a party for the new couple.

In the future, Erza Scarlet will definitely remember the days when she was turned into a child and how it brought happiness to her life.

**A/N: And that concludes the story! Sorry if this was a bit rushed. I just wanted to get this story done and get another one started. **

**Once again, thanks for all the support and I hope you guys enjoyed this story because I had a lot of fun writing it. **

**P.S. Should I make another epilogue? Like where Erza doesn't turn back into her regular self. If you want me too, just leave a review. **


End file.
